


I’d Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, I am such Trash, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, i can't believe how much filth i crammed into this i apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had never been happier now that he finally had someone to call Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason when I write for a brand new OTP, I always start with the filthiest smut I can imagine and then work my way down to fluff and angst and actual plots and stuff. I might have outdone myself this time, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. What can I say? Hartwin brings out the best/worst in me. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and the title is from 505 by Arctic Monkeys. This isn't a songfic or anything, I've just always wanted to write something based on this one lyric.

The lush carpeted floor of Harry Hart’s bedroom would’ve been quite comfortable, had Eggsy not been kneeling on the same spot for so long. His knees were beginning to ache almost as much as his arms were. His wrists had been bound behind his back with his own tie – basic Kingsman training stated that one’s silk tie became an excellent makeshift set of handcuffs if a gentleman knew the correct way to knot it – and his opened shirt had been pushed down his arms, restraining him further. His Oxfords and socks had been removed but his trousers were still on, his erection straining against the well-tailored fabric and leaking into his underwear. It was amazing how Eggsy hadn’t even really been touched yet, and yet he was already a wreck. His skin was flushed and it was taking everything he had just to control his breathing. God, he wished Harry would just _hurry up..._

But that was the whole point of this. It was a test of Eggsy’s patience, to kneel at Harry’s feet, staring at the floor and not moving a muscle until Daddy was ready for him. The longer he was willing to wait, the better his reward would be. And Eggsy had been waiting for ages.

It wasn’t something Eggsy had been willing to admit out loud at the time, but he’d wanted this from the moment he’d first clapped eyes on Harry Hart, leaning against the wall outside the police station in that gorgeous bloody suit, looking – for lack of a much better phrase – _Daddy as fuck._ After watching the handsome and well-mannered gentleman beat seven shades of shit out of Dean’s goons in the Black Prince without even breaking a sweat, Eggsy had just wanted to get down on his knees right then and there and _beg_ to choke on Harry’s cock. He’d managed to keep his filthy fantasies to himself for a long as he could, but keeping secrets from Harry Hart was all but impossible. And thank fuck for that, because Eggsy had never been happier now that he finally had someone to call Daddy.

Eggsy gasped quietly when he felt gentle fingers touch his jaw, tilting his head up. Harry loomed above him, still in his pristine bespoke suit, calm and controlled. The only signs that gave away just how affected he’d become were the darkened, lust-filled eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses and the bloody great bulge in the front of his trousers. Eggsy’s mouth watered and his cock throbbed in his pants, but he still didn't move.

“Such patience, Eggsy,” Harry said softly, tracing the younger man’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Very impressive. Tell me what you would like, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy had to clear his throat before he could trust himself to speak aloud. It took all his willpower not to suck on that fucking thumb lightly trailing over his lips. “I wanna suck your cock, Daddy. I want you to fuck my face so hard I’ll still be feelin’ you down my throat tomorrow. _Please_ , Daddy.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...”

With a small smile, Harry unzipped his trousers, his other hand grabbing a fistful of Eggsy’s hair as he finally released his cock. Eggsy’s gasp wasn’t quite as quiet this time, but he just couldn’t help it. Harry had a _beautiful_ cock, so long and thick that if it wasn’t for the amount of practice his Daddy had put him through, Eggsy probably wouldn’t be able to get more than half of it into his mouth without gagging. Eggsy’s head was kept still by the hand grasping his hair, the tip of that beautiful leaking cock brushing teasingly against his open mouth, painting his lips with pre-come before it was pushed inside.

Eggsy moaned gratefully, flattening his tongue and relaxing his throat as Harry very slowly thrust into his mouth, deeper and deeper with every push until every inch of him was inside that glorious wet heat. Eggsy swallowed around him, breathing sharply through his nose as he looked up, pleading without words. With a smirk Harry held Eggsy’s head still, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hair as he fucked his boy’s face with quick, shallow thrusts. Harry’s free hand reached down to get a firm hold of Eggsy’s neck, his thumb pushing carefully against his windpipe and groaning as he felt his own cock sliding in and out under his lover’s flushed flesh.

Eggsy strained against his restraints, just dying to _touch_ , tears welling in his eyes. He could feel his head swimming from the lack of oxygen. His jaw was aching, saliva was dripping obscenely down his chin, and the back of his throat was taking an absolute pounding. Harry pulled Eggsy’s head back suddenly so he could take a much needed gasp of air, before his mouth was filled once again, Harry fucking his face with even more vigour and the hand around his neck squeezing just that little bit tighter.

And _fuck_ , Eggsy had never been so hard. He was going to come in his pants like some horny fucking teenager, he just knew it. He was rocking against thin air, the little bit of friction against his trousers more than enough. He knew he shouldn’t, _he really fucking shouldn’t_ , it was against the rules. But as he looked up at his Daddy, glaring down at him and fucking _moaning,_ Eggsy knew he was done for. Fuck the rules. They were there to be broken anyway.

Harry’s thrusts quickly became a lot less careful as Eggsy hummed around him, choking and gagging and whining for more. Finally, with his mouth full and that gentle, calloused hand squeezing his throat just right, Eggsy shut his eyes tightly and came untouched, his whole body shuddering as he rutted against his own trousers. Harry pulled out off his mouth, and Eggsy opened eyes to watch his Daddy stroking himself fast with the hand that had just been around his neck until he reached his climax with a deep growl, spurting into Eggsy’s open mouth and across his face.

Eggsy smiled as he caught his breath, swallowing his mouthful of come. After tucking himself back into his trousers, Harry collected the mess on Eggsy’s face with two fingers, humming appreciatively as his boy greedily sucked his fingers clean. But Eggsy didn't get a chance to enjoy the afterglow for long. The hand in his hair pulled his head back sharply, forcing him to meet Harry’s eyes.

“You just came in your pants.”

It wasn’t a question, but Eggsy felt the need to apologise all the same. “I didn’t mean to, Daddy! I’m really sorry, I couldn’t help it! I just...”

“Don’t speak,” Harry interrupted, a commanding edge to his voice. “On your feet so I can get those ruined trousers off you.”

Eggsy felt a bit unsteady with that hand no longer clutching his hair and his knees were absolutely killing him, but he still stood up on shaky legs, looking down at the floor. He could feel his come drying on his crotch, but he knew Harry wouldn’t clean him up. Daddy liked him dirty. Harry made quick work of removing Eggsy’s trousers and soiled underwear, pushing them down to the floor so they could be kicked aside. Eggsy stood obediently as Harry picked up the discarded clothes, the filthy pants going in the laundry hamper and the trousers folded neatly and placed on the chair – a gentleman never leaves one of his best suits in a crumpled heap on the floor, even if said suit has some rather unspeakable stains on it.

Eggsy was left with just his shirt hanging off his arms and his tie around his wrists, but Harry was still very much fully clothed. An excited shiver ran up the younger man’s spine. He quite liked being naked and dishevelled while his Daddy still wore his armour. That bespoke suit was like the gentleman’s version of lingerie as far as he was concerned; sexy as hell with just the right amount of teasing, a promise of what was hidden underneath. Not that Eggsy needed to use his imagination, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that like this – himself nude and vulnerable, his Daddy in that perfect suit – it was obvious who held all the power, who was in charge and who was the grateful little submissive.

“Now what is Daddy going to have to punish you with this time, boy?” said Harry, not expecting an actual answer. “Should it be the riding crop? Or the paddle? Or perhaps Daddy’s belt?”

At that last one Eggsy’s eyes widened, glancing up at Harry for a split second before looking back down at the floor, a deep blush creeping across his cheeks. He bloody _loved_ the belt.

“I think the belt will really hammer the message home, regarding how I feel about your disobedience,” said Harry, pretending not to notice the small smile on Eggsy’s face. “Daddy doesn’t like to hurt his sweet boy, but it’s the only way you’ll learn, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy replied quietly, arousal already stirring inside him even though he’d just come.

“On the bed,” ordered Harry, in the clipped tone that left no room for argument. “On your knees, face against the pillow.”

Eggsy did as he was told, turning his head against the pillow so he could watch Harry take his belt off – _fuck_ , he was already half hard just from that, and his toes curled in excitement as that black leather belt was folded in half with a _snap_. Eggsy’s hands balled into fists behind his back, his bare arse in the air, presented like the desperate slut he felt like. God, he was going to fucking enjoy this.

The first smack came without any warning, right across both arse cheeks, and Eggsy gasped loudly in surprise. The sting of it already felt fucking amazing, just the right side of painful.

“Manners, Eggsy.”

“Shit, yeah... th-thank you, Daddy!”

“That’s better.”

The next smack was even harder, on the exact same spot, and this time Eggsy remembered his manners even after moaning into the pillow. “Thank you, Daddy!”

The next hits came quicker, each one harder than the last, and Eggsy thanked his Daddy as his voice got shakier and shakier. The sound of leather against skin echoed around the room, and Eggsy knew his arse was going to be red and raw and bruised as hell after this – _fuck yeah, that’s just want I want! Fuckin’ bruise me, Harry! Thank you, Daddy, thank you!_

By the time Harry had had his fill, the pillow under Eggsy’s head was a little bit damp with tears and he was rock hard between his spread legs. He hissed as he felt strong hands gently squeezing his sore arse cheeks, arching into the touch even though it hurt.

“You took your punishment very well, Eggsy,” Harry said softly. “Daddy is very proud of you. I’m going to untie you now, but I don’t want you to move. Stay just like this, understood?”

“Yes – yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Eggsy keened at the praise – he loved making his Daddy proud, and he fucking _lived_ to be called a good boy – and stayed perfectly still as Harry untied his wrists and pulled the shirt off his arms. He held onto his wrists to keep his arms behind his back, and watched as Harry hung the shirt and tie on a hook on the wall and then got to work undressing himself.

He tried his best to watch without moving – Harry Hart undressing was a sight to behold. Okay, so it wasn’t a super sexy striptease or anything, there was nothing _on purpose_ about what Harry was doing. But that was what made it so sexy. He was taking his time, removing every item of clothing with careful and precise movements, hanging everything up neatly so the bespoke suit wouldn’t be wrinkled. Eggsy drank in the sight of Harry, breath hitching at every new bit of exposed flesh, those broad shoulders and that slim waist, the lean muscles moving under scarred skin, scars that Eggsy had memorised with his hands and his mouth as he’d listened Harry tell the stories of how he’d gotten each one. Eggsy longed to touch, to get up off the bed and go snog the life out of Harry, but he didn't dare move. He was about to be rewarded, after all. He wasn’t about to fuck it up.

Harry removed his glasses and came back to the bed once he was completely undressed, and knelt behind his boy, his hands coming back to kneed Eggsy’s bruised behind. Eggsy whimpered, his cock twitching between his legs, and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from cursing out loud. Harry spread his cheeks, his thumb brushing teasingly against his puckered hole, and Eggsy had to hold back a sob.

“You’re just dying for me to fuck you, aren’t you, my sweet boy?” Harry said quietly. “Your greedy little hole is so desperate for Daddy’s cock. I won’t deny that the sight of you like this is _beautiful,_ bent over like a whore just for me. But you _did_ break the rules, Eggsy. So I think it’s only fair that I play with my baby boy for a little while at least, don’t you think?”

“Ohh c’mon, Daddy, _please_ ,” Eggsy whined.

“Daddy, please _what?”_ Harry chuckled, and Eggsy could just imagine the smug fucking smirk on his face. “What do you want, my love? Tell me.”

“Oh _shit_ , I want you inside me!” Eggsy cried, squirming as Harry’s thumb brushed against his hole again. “I want you to _fuck me_ , Daddy! I want your cock inside me and your hands ‘round my fuckin’ neck! I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit down tomorrow! Fuckin’ hell, Daddy, please – _ahhh, shit!”_

The tongue against his hole took Eggsy completely by surprise, but he quickly recovered from the shock and pushed back against it. His sore arse cheeks were spread and that talented tongue of Harry’s lapped wetly at him, teasing around his rim for what felt like years until Eggsy was seeing stars. When the tip of that hot, wet tongue finally breached the tight ring of muscles Eggsy had to bury his face right into the pillow to muffle the noises he was making – Christ, he was moaning like a fucking porn star.

The muscles in his arms were twitching with the strain, and eventually Eggsy had to let go of his wrists and grasp at the bed sheets. But he quickly snapped back into position with a hiss after the hard slap on his arse, the tongue that had been licking him open moving away, much to his disappointment.

“Any more disobedience and I won’t be fucking you at all, young man,” Harry said sternly, rubbing where he had just spanked – there’d probably be a hand print there, if Eggsy was lucky. “I’ll just leave you like this and take care of myself. Now stay still while I get you ready for me, okay?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Eggsy stuttered against the pillow.

Harry reached for the bottle of lubricant that was ready on the bedside table next to his glasses, and poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. Eggsy whimpered when he felt a slick finger against his hole, trying his best not to move as the finger was slowly pushed inside. Harry pushed his finger in and out, twisting it until the muscles relaxed enough for a second finger to slide along beside the first. He scissored and curled his fingers inside Eggsy, searching for that spot that never failed to send his boy wild, and soon Eggsy was screaming into the pillow again, his toes curling as his whole body shook.

Eggsy felt like he was about to start sobbing again as his Daddy played with that magical spot inside him, fingertips brushing lightly around it before suddenly pushing against it hard. The burn of the stretch as a third finger was added felt incredible, and Eggsy had to use all of his strength not to fuck himself against his Daddy’s hand. Now was not the time for rule breaking. He definitely needed to get fucked tonight, and he wasn’t naive enough to not take Harry’s threats seriously – on one occasion Eggsy had pushed his luck and acted like a brat just to see if Harry would follow through, and not only had he had to watch his Daddy ‘sort himself out’, but he hadn’t been allowed to touch himself for an entire week. No way was Eggsy going through that shit again.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“Ohh, _fuck yeah_ ,” Eggsy groaned. “Please, Daddy, please...”

Eggsy whined at the loss of the fingers inside him, but could feel his heart racing in anticipation.

“You can put your arms down now, my boy,” said Harry. “Up onto your hands, and spread those legs for me a bit.”

Eggsy did as he was told, his arms shaking under him as he held himself up. His arms shook even more once he felt the blunt head of his Daddy’s cock press against his slick hole, a little bit cold from the extra lube. He tried his best to relax, bearing down as that long, thick cock entered him slowly, the stretch a wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding once Harry bottomed out, holding him close until Eggsy got used to the intrusion. _Fuck_ , he felt so damn full.

“Ohh, my sweet boy,” Harry whispered, his voice sounding gruff and sexy as hell. “You feel so good, so tight and hot around Daddy’s cock. Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Eggsy was beyond words, and simply nodded frantically, already so close he wanted to cry. With his hands gripping tightly onto Eggsy’s hips, Harry pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hard enough to push Eggsy forward. He kept up the punishingly hard thrusts, the headboard banging against the wall, as Eggsy struggled to keep himself upright.

Just as Eggsy was about to lose his mind, suddenly Harry pulled out and flipped him over, manhandling him as if he weighed nothing. Harry spread Eggsy’s legs and pushed them back against his chest – _thank fuck for all that gymnastics –_ and pressed back into his needy hole again, thrusting even harder and faster. Eggsy held onto his own legs, fingernails digging into his thighs, and squeezed his eyes shut just so the sight of his Daddy above him wouldn’t drive him over the edge. He was going to be good even if it fucking killed him, he was going to be such a good boy...

All of a sudden there was a hand around his neck again, and a burst of arousal like an electric shock surged through Eggsy’s whole body. He opened his eyes as that hand – that _trained killer’s_ hand, toughen by decades of handling weapons – squeezed his windpipe, and the sight was so fucking sexy it made Eggsy’s head swim even more than the lack of oxygen did.

Harry looked so damn gorgeous, absolutely stunning, his hair falling in front of his eyes and sweat dripping down his forehead as he fucked Eggsy roughly. His cock hit Eggsy’s prostate with a marksman’s precision, as he grunted and growled out a combination of praise and pure filth.

“My sweet boy... my gorgeous baby boy... you feel so fucking good... such a good boy for your Daddy... you love it when I choke you... don’t you, my darling? Your arse full of my cock and my hand around your neck... you love it so fucking much, don’t you, my beautiful little whore?”

He loosened his hold on his boy’s throat so Eggsy could gasp out a breathless “Yes! Yes, Daddy, I fuckin’ love it! Please don’t stop!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it...”

Harry pounded into Eggsy even faster, squeezing his throat until Eggsy vision started to blur and his achingly hard cock leaked all over his stomach. He was so close, _so damn close_ , and he could tell from how erratic Harry’s thrusts were becoming that his Daddy was close too. He clenched around Harry’s cock, pushing back against his thrusts as best as he could, trying to give as good as he got. The hand around his neck squeezed hard enough to bruise, before abruptly letting go and wrapping around his neglected cock.

“Come for me, Eggsy,” Harry demanded, pumping him quickly. “Fucking come all over yourself, my beautiful boy!”

It didn't take long. With a shout that sounded something like “Daddy!” Eggsy finally snapped, his back arching right off the bed as he erupted all over his chest, stomach and his Daddy’s hand. It seemed to go on for ages, for a fucking _lifetime_ , his hips bucking wildly as he grabbed at the bed sheets, at Harry’s arms, at the headboard, at anything just to ground himself as the pleasure tore through his body like an earthquake.

Harry continued to slam into Eggsy like a jackhammer, fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his boy’s tight hole fluttering around his cock and Eggsy still whispering expletives under his breath. Finally Harry pulled out and stroked himself quickly until, with a moan of Eggsy’s name, he spilled all over his boy, hot ropes of come adding to the mess already on his lover’s torso until he was utterly spent.

Eggsy was about ready to pass out, but he was dimly aware of Harry dragging his tongue through the mess on his skin before kissing him sensually, sharing the musky taste of their mingled seed. Eggsy smiled once they separated, looking up at Harry through half-lidded eyes, too exhausted to move.

“I fuckin’ love you, Harry,” he said, his voice sound totally wrecked. “I swear down, I fuckin’ adore you.”

Harry kissed Eggsy’s cheek, moving to lie beside him. “I’m well aware, Eggsy. And I love you too. I’ll clean you up and run you a bath in a little while. And put a bit of antiseptic cream on those bruises. I do hope I haven’t hurt you, love. You really must tell me if I have.”

“You ain’t never hurt me, Harry,” Eggsy said sleepily. “Now shut up and give us a cuddle, babe. I am fuckin’ knackered.”

Harry chuckled softly, pulling Eggsy’s limp and sweaty body into his arms and petting his hair. Eggsy fell asleep almost immediately, a small smile still plastered on his face. He was the luckiest bloke in the world.  


End file.
